Berufsberatung
by Barkeeper
Summary: COMPLETE! ALLE 4 HÄUSER JETZT FERTIG! Wir alle kennen Harrys Berufsberatung mit Professor McGonagall aus „Der Orden des Phönix“, aber habt ihr euch nicht gefragt, was mit seinen Klassenkameraden war?
1. Gryffindor

Berufsberatung

Original: _Career Advice_ von kraeg001

Disclaimer: Alles nix meins, gehört alles JKR

Inhalt: Wir alle kennen Harrys Berufsberatung mit Professor McGonagall aus „Der Orden des Phönix", aber habt ihr euch nicht gefragt, was mit seinen Klassenkameraden war?

Nachdem Minerva McGonagall ihre Anweisungen für die Klasse an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, ging sie in Richtung ihres Büros, um ihre erste Berufsberatung durchzuführen. Heute würden sie die möglichen Berufe für ihre acht Fünftklässler durchgehen. Eigentlich freute sie sich schon darauf.

Sie formte schnell eine zweite Meinung als sie die Frau sah, welche in einem zweiten Sessel neben ihrem Schreibtisch sass: Dolores Jane Umbridge, welche heute einen lächerlichen, mit Rüschen besetzten kuchenförmigen Kragen trug. Sie hatte ein Klemmbrett in der einen und eine Feder in der anderen Hand, und trug einen blasierten Gesichtsausdruck.

_Gott, gib mir die Kraft, damit ich sie nicht töte_, dachte sie. _Naja, zumindest nicht heute_, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

„Guten Morgen, Minerva," sagte Umbridge zuckersüss.

„Guten Morgen, Dolores," antwortete sie knapp. „Miss Lavender Brown sollte gleich hier sein." Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie zuerst die Mädchen erledigt wissen.

„Gut, gut," antwortete Umbridge mit einem künstlichen Lächeln. „Sie wird es vielleicht mögen, die Erste zu sein. Sie sah so aufgebracht auf, seit ich Trelawney feuern musste. Ich frage mich warum..."

_Was für ein Hohlkopf_, dachte McGonagall giftig. _Natürlich, wenn sie genauso voll mit heisser Luft wäre wie alle Politiker, wäre sie noch ein wenig grösser, weil sie dann durch die Luft fliegen würde wie so ein hässlicher Ballon._

„Ich weiss, McGonagall, Sie mögen diesen Wahrsagemist auch nicht," sagte Umbridge plötzlich.

„In der Tat," erwiderte sie steif, während sie sich gerade von Umbridges Kommentar erholte. Eigentlich tut mir Sybil leid. Es mag sein, dass ich Wahrsagen für nicht so wertvoll halte, aber immerhin glotze ich nicht so.

Lavender kam einige Momente später und setzte sich. Sie fingen an.

„Nun, Miss Brown, diese Besprechung dient dazu, zu entscheiden, welche Fächer sie in ihren beiden letzten Jahren hier in Hogwarts nehmen möchten, und welchen Beruf Sie gerne später ausüben möchten. Haben Sie darüber bereits nachgedacht?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich hatte gehofft über Wahrsagen schreiben zu können, eventuell sogar eine Seherin zu werden. Professor Trelawney sagte mir, ich hätte alle Eigenschaften eines wahren Sehers, und ich habe die besten Noten in diesem Fach. Professor Firenze ist auch nicht schlecht. Mit zwei verschiedenen Lehrern mit zwei verschiedenen Ansichten denke ich, dass ich einen guten Job mache."

Der benommene Ausdruck auf Umbridges Gesicht war unbezahlbar. _Wenn ich doch nur eine Kamera jetzt hätte_, dachte McGonagall süffisant.

„Nun, abgesehen von Wahrsagen, gibt es eigentlich nichts worüber man sich sorgen müsste. Für den Fall, dass Ihre Pläne, eine Seherin zu werden, nicht aufgehen, gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie gerne tun möchten? Es ist nie verkehrt, einen Notfallplan zu haben."

„Nun," sagte Lavender zögernd, „vielleicht Designer oder sowas ähnliches."

„In diesem Fall würde ich Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung empfehlen." schnappte Umbridge aus ihrer Trance, und schrieb schnell etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Wenn das alles ist, können Sie jetzt gehen, Miss Brown."

„Vielen Dank, Professor." Damit ging sie zufrieden hinaus.

„Das war kurz und süss," kommentierte McGonagall.

„In der Tat," sagte Umbridge etwas verwirrt.

Kurze Zeit später kam Parvati Patil hinein.

Auf McGonagalls Frage (welche so ziemlich für alle Schüler dieselbe war), was sie denn gerne machen würde, sagte Parvati „Nunja, ich würde gerne für eine Zeitschrift arbeiten."

„Als Schreiberling oder eine andere Position?"

„Vielleicht als Journalist oder Fotograf, vielleicht beides."

„Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sind sehr nützlich für magische Fotografie. Wie auch immer, die Berufsvoraussetzung können von Zeitschrift zu Zeitschrift unterschiedlich sein."

Umbridge unterbrach. „Hem, hem. Da gibt es auch noch den Tagespropheten, Liebes," sagte sie freundlich zu Parvati, als ob McGonagall überhaupt nicht anwesend wäre.

Als McGonagall Umbridge hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihren Augen erstechen wollte (_Obwohl, echte Dolche wären auch nett_, dachte McGonagall teuflisch), sagte Parvati höflich. „Nein Danke, Madam. Ich habe gedacht für die Hexenwoche zu arbeiten. Vielleicht sogar für den Klitterer. Ich könnte immer Luna Lovegood fragen."

Umbridge schaute, als ob man ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte. McGonagall hakte mental einen weiteren Siegespunkt ab.

„Aber mein Liebes, der Klitterer ist doch voll mit Unsinn und Lügen, speziell über Potter..."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor Umbridge," unterbrach Parvati sie diesesmal, „aber wenn ich die Beweise in Harrys Artikel über die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem, und den Mangel an Beweisen was den Ausbruch aus Askaban betrifft gegenseitig abwäge, muss ich sagen, dass ich ihm mehr glaube. Tut mir leid, aber ich bilde mir meine eigene Meinung," sagte sie so respektvoll wie sie konnte.

Umbridge guckte finster, während McGonagall spöttisch grinste.

„Hören sie mir gut zu, Patil," sagte Umbridge leise aber gefährlich, „Potter wird eines Tages sein Ende finden, und wenn Sie klug sind, dann werden Sie.."

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als sie verstummte. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, aber kein Ton kam heraus. McGonagall, welche ihrenZauberstab in der Hand hielt, täuschte Unschuld vor. „Oh, tut mir FÜRCHTERLICH leid, Dolores," sagte sie, „mein Zauberstab muss sich wohl selbstständig gemacht haben." Sie wandte sich an Parvati. „Ich werde über Ihre Ziele nachdenken, Miss Patil. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Nachdem Parvati gegangen war und Umbridges Stimme wieder hergestellt war, beschäftigte sich McGonagall mit den Schülerunterlagen, während der ‚Hogwarts-Grossinquisitor' sie misstrauisch beäugte.

Hermine Granger kam als nächste herein. McGonagall hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut. Sie hoffte nur, dass Umbridge es nicht versauen würde. _Korrektur: versuchen so wenig wie möglich zu versauen._

„Nun, Miss Granger, da Sie die beste in Ihrem Jahrgang sind, können Sie alles machen, was Sie sich in den Kopf setzen. Haben Sie schon etwas konkretes im Kopf?" fragte McGonagall hoffnungsvoll. Fast alle brillianten Schüler kamen nach Ravenclaw, einige wenige nach Slytherin, aber Hermine war wie ein kostbares Juwel. McGonagall liebte es, sie zu unterrichten.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Professor McGonagall. Ich würde sagen, alles, was irgendwie mit Büchern zu tun hat."

McGonagall lächelte, aber das war bevor Umbridge sich einmischte. „Sie wissen doch, Miss Granger, es gibt viel mehr in der Magie als nur Bücher."

Hermine konnte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Es war zu perfekt, speziell da McGonagall anwesend war. Sie riss ihre Augen spöttisch auf. „Wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, dass es in der Magie noch etwas anderes als Bücher gibt! Ich meine, Ihr Unterricht ist nur über Bücher, und da sie die Direktorin sowie die Grossinquisitorin von Hogwarts sind, ist Ihr Unterricht der Beste! Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich denke, Slinkhard ist ein toller Autor, aber ich sehe es nur logisch!"

Umbridge blinzelte wiederholt, während McGonagall vor stillem Lachen zitterte und fast vor Stolz platzte. _Das ist mein Mädchen, Hermine_, dachte sie. Als McGonagall ihre Haltung wieder zurückgewonnen hatte, zwinkerte sie Hermine zu.

„Ja, nun," fuhr McGonagall fort, „es ist sicher hilfreich, viel über seine Studien zu wissen, aber Hingabe ist genauso wichtig. Ich könnte Sie sogar die Animagus-Transformation lehren."

„Über das habe ich auch nachgedacht, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Sie müssen sich dann im Ministerium registrieren lassen, Liebes." fügte Umbridge hinzu.

„Das wissen wir," antworteten Lehrerin und Schülerin simultan.

„Darf ich mal Miss Grangers Noten sehen, Minerva?" fragte Umbridge.

_Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte_, dachte McGonagall abfällig. „Hier sind sie, Dolores."

Umbridge blätterte durch die Unterlagen, runzelte ihre Stirn ein wenig, und lehnte sich zu McGonagall herüber. „Minerva, ist das irgendeine Art Witz? Wie kann eine muggelgeborene Schülerin wie sie so gute Noten bekommen? Nicht einmal Draco Malfoys Noten sind so gut, und seine Familie ist eine der ältesten..."

McGonagall hätte Umbridge am liebsten geohrfeigt. Sie hatte Hermine im Prinzip Schlammblut genannt. Sie schaute zu Hermine und hoffte, dass sie es nicht gehört habe, doch McGonagall sah sich getäuscht. Hermine starrte Umbridge zornig an.

McGonagall bewegte sich schnell, als ob sie aufstehen wollte, und warf die Unterlagen zu Boden. Als sich Umbridge bückte, um sie aufzuheben, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf den doch recht grossen Rücken von Umbridge, und schaute fragend zu McGonagall. _Wollen Sie sie verhexen, oder soll ich es tun?_

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine gab ihr einen Blick, welcher _Spielverderber_ sagte. Noch immer nachtragend, packte sie ihren Zauberstab weg, als Umbridge sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Wie auch immer, Professor McGonagall, ich habe mir überlegt, Anwältin oder Historikerin zu werden."

McGonagall lächelte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie einen ausgezeichneten Job machen werden, Miss Granger. Es ist offensichtlich, egal für welchen dieser beiden Berufe sie sich entscheiden, müssen Sie weiterhin Geschichte der Zauberei belegen. Das ist alles."

„Vielen Dank." Und damit ging sie. Als Umbridge aufstand, um ihre Beine zu strecken (_Beine? Sie hat Beine?_ dachte McGonagall sarkastisch), verfluchte sie Umbridge innerlich mit jedem Schimpfwort und rüder Beleidigung in jeder Sprache, die sie kannte, von welchen das Schlimmste das _Sch_-Wort wie ein Kompliment aussehen lies.

Dean Thomas war der nächste. Er hatte sich überlegt, Künstler zu werden, vielleicht Illustrationen für Zeitungen und Zeitschriften zu machen. Umbridge machte einen abfälligen Kommentar, wie scheusslich die Abbildungen im Klitterer seien, während Dean etwas hustete, was wie _Heuchlerin_ klang. Zum Glück hustete Umbridge zur gleichen Zeit (ein echtes Husten), so hörte sie es nicht. Alles in allem dachte McGonagall, dies wäre bisher die leichteste Beratung bis jetzt.

Semaus Finnigan war der nächste. Er äusserte den Wunsch, mit magischen Geschöpfen zu arbeiten, vor allem, wenn er sah, wie gut Hagrid darin war. Umbridge schaute sehr stolz auf sich selbst, bis Seamus sie fragte „Wieso schauen Sie so, Professor Umbridge?"

„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass Hagrid dafür verantwortlich ist, mein Lieber," sagte sie possierlich.

„Seine Geschöpfe waren immer toll!" sagte Seamus. Umbridge sah geschlagen aus, während McGonagall aussah, als ob sie am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, und auf dem Tisch getanzt hätte. „Ja, nun, Mr. Finnigan," nutzte McGonagall das Schweigen von Umbridge aus, „offensichtlich sollten Sie dann weiterhin Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegen, vor allem, da Sie eine so hohe Meinung von Professor Hagrid haben. Kräuterkunde wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, da viele Pflanzen und Tiere in der Natur sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. Guten Tag, Mr. Finnigan."

Als Seamus ging, überlegte er, welche irischen Tänze er seiner Hauslehrerin beibringen könnte, sollte sie jemals auf diese Art feiern wollen. Er dachte auch an Harry, welcher eine hohe Meinung von Hagrid hatte. Seamus hatte von Ron gehört, dass Hagrid die erste Person aus der Zaubererwelt war, welche Harry getroffen hatte_. Nun, er wird es zu schätzen wissen, _dachte Seamus _beziehungsweise_, _BEIDE werden es zu schätzen wissen, da bin ich mir sicher_.

Ron Weasley war der Nächste. Ron äusserte seinen Wunsch, Auror zu werden, was darin endete, dass Umbridge sagte, wie sehr Percy das schätzen würde.

McGonagall fühlte eine Mischung aus Kummer und Ärger. _Schade, dass Percy nicht fünf Minuten hätte länger bleiben können,_ dachte sie abfällig, _dann hätte er genausogut ein Nickerchen auf dem Büroboden machen können._

„Mein Vater arbeitet auch im Ministerium," sagte Ron etwas säuerlich. McGonagall machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Arthur und Molly eine Eule zu schicken. Sie würden das sicher gerne hören.

„Nun, Mr. Weasley, das Ministerium nimmt nur die Besten auf. Sie verlangen mindestens fünf ZAG's. Abgesehen von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was offensichtlich ist, würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke.."

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. „Zaubertränke?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, Professor Snape nimmt nur die Schüler, welche ein Überragend in den ZAG's haben."

Ron schaute geschlagen drein. „Streichen Sie das. Definitiv kein Auror. Ich könnte noch immer Quidditch oder irgendwas spielen, oder sogar für die Chudley Cannons arbeiten."

„Nun, vielleicht ist es besser, für sie zu arbeiten als für sie zu spielen, MEIN LIEBER." grinste Umbridge eklig. „Gryffindor war diese Saison nicht besonders gut, weshalb ich bezweifle, dass es gut für Sie aussieht."

Ron schaute Umbridge zornig an. _Das ist so, weil du ungerechterweise Harry und meine Zwillingsbrüder ausgeschlossen hast, du Hure!_ schrie er in Gedanken. McGonagall gab ihr einen eisigen Blick, der Snape stolz gemacht hätte.

„Ich werde einfach diesselben Fächer wie dieses Jahr nehmen. Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall." Ron stand schroff auf und ging, besorgt, endlich aus der Reichweite dieses kranken, übergrossen Klatschers zu kommen, der hier herumlief.

„Ich frage mich gerade, was das gerade war?" fragte sich Umbridge laut. McGonagall machte sich eine weitere gedankliche Notiz. _Gifte bei Snape besorgen._

McGonagall sass mit rotem Gesicht vor Wut schäumend an ihrem Schreibtisch. Umbridge hatte den Nerv, ihre Beratung mit Harry Potter zu unterbrechen! Und das nach allen Beratungen, die sie heute hatte! McGonagall wollte so gerne Umbridge ihren fetten Kopf abhacken und auf einen Pfahl in bester schottischer Manier stecken. _Würde das eine Mitteilung an das Ministerium geben?_ grübelte sie.

Es war kurz vor Ende der letzten Stunde an diesem Tag, als Neville Longbottom in ihr Büro kam.

„Professor McGonagall? Hallo. Tut mir leid, dass ich spät bin, aber nachdem ich mich daran erinnert habe, dass ich eine Beratung habe, musste ich mir erst eine Erlaubnis bei Professor Umbridge holen, um hier her kommen zu dürfen. Sie schien die ganze Zeit aus irgendeinem Grund verärgert zu sein."

McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich, Mr. Longbottom." sagte sie.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Neville, als er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Während Mr. Potters Berufsberatung hatten Umbridge und ich eine....Meinungsverschiedenheit." Sie kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, den Begriff _Professor_ zu benutzen.

„Er wollte ein Auror werden, richtig?"

McGonagall sah auf. Neville zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe davon gehört, wie gerne er Auror werden würde. Ich denke, er wäre grossartig."

_Neville, ich könnte dich küssen_, dachte sie. „So, Mr. Longbottom, was haben Sie sich überlegt?"

„Ich mag Kräuterkunde am meisten, auch einiges an Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich hatte gehofft, Pflanzen züchten zu können. Etwas in der Art."

„Nun, Longbottom, es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie dann die beiden Fächer weiterhin belegen müssen," sagte sie etwas schroff, „und beide, Hagrid und Professor Sprout, haben gesagt, wie wundervoll Sie darin sind. Wie auch immer, einige dieser Berufe erfordern noch ein drittes Fach. Ich würde Zaubertränke vorschlagen, aber, nunja, ich weiss, dass es nicht gerade ihr bestes Fach ist." McGonagall hatte von dem Vorfall mit dem Irrwicht in Lupins Verteidigungsklasse gehört. Sie und Nevilles Grossmutter haben endlos lachen müssen, als sie sich das nächste Mal getroffen hatten.

„Ich bin auch nicht besonders gut in Fächern, welche einen Zauberstab erfordern." sagte Neville traurig, und schaute zu Boden. „Obwohl, wenn ich muss, dann würde ich mich eher für Zauberkunst entscheiden. Es verursacht zumindest den geringsten Schaden."

McGonagall empfand grosse Sympathie für diesen Jungen, fast soviel wie sie für Potter empfand. Beide waren sich sehr ähnlich. „Nun, Neville, auch wenn gelegentlich ein Spruch in Verwandlung daneben ging, so hast du dennoch Fortschritte in deinem fünften Jahr erzielt. Demzufolge muss es etwas geben, was du richtig machst. Sogar Professor Flitwick pflichtet mir da bei."

Neville schaute auf. „Sind Sie sicher?" fragte er nervös.

McGonagal gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Sehr sicher. Ausserdem, es ist nicht so, dass du alles, was in diesem Schloss schief geht, verursachst."

Die Worte hatten kaum ihren Mund verlassen, als man ein lautes BUMM von ein paar Stockwerken oben drüber hören konnte. Beide schauten an die Decke.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Longbottom," wiederholte sie, „Sie verursachen nicht alles, was in diesem Schloss schiefgeht. Die Beratung ist zu Ende. Lasst uns nachschauen, welche neuen Schwierigkeiten aufgetaucht sind. Wollen wir?"

McGonagall grinste in dieser Nacht von einem Ohr zum anderen, als sie in ihre privaten Gemächer zurückkehrte. Der Sumpf hatte Umbridge fast den Verstand verlieren lassen. Die Zwillinge hatten sich wieder ihre Besen zurück geholt, und einen spektakulären Abgang aus Hogwarts hingelegt. Sie war so stolz auf die beiden. Sie dachte wirklich, dass sie sie vermissen würde. Hogwarts brauchte jemanden, der Umbridge verrückt machen würde.

Als sie ins Bett ging, freute sie sich über ihre Berufsberatungen und über die Probleme, mit denen sich Umbridge herumschlagen musste. Ja, das war defintiv ein guter Tag.


	2. Hufflepuff

A/N: Da viele meine Übersetzung von _Career Advise_ so gut fanden, schreibe ich mal eine Fortsetzung dazu.

An alle Reviewer: Danke, danke, danke. Ich weise nochmals daraufhin, dass das Ganze eine Übersetzung ist. Aber nur das erste Kapitel mit McGonagall. Was jetzt kommt ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. gHoffe trotzdem, dass ihr es lustig findet. Falls ich irgendwo einen Bock mit den Namen geschossen habe, so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Es geht nirgends hervor in welchem Haus McDougal und Moon sind, also hab ich sie nach Hufflepuff gesteckt.

Hufflepuff 

Professor Sprout sass in ihrem Büro im hinteren Teil von Gewächshaus 3, und wartete darauf, dass Umbridge käme. In zehn Minuten würde ihre Berufsberatung mit ihren Fünftklässlern beginnen. _Gut, dass mich Minerva vorgewarnt hat_, dachte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ah, Professor Sprout, guten Morgen" wurde sie von Umbridge begrüsst. Umbridge sah aus, als ob sie sich ans andere Ende der Welt wünschte.

„Guten morgen, Frau Direktor" erwiderte die Kräuterkundelehrerin. _Wieso guckt die so nervös? _fragte sich Sprout, als sie beobachtete, wie Umbridge einen grossen Bogen um eine Teufelsschlinge machte. _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man aus Alraunenstaude auch Hüte machen kann,_ dachte sich Sprout, als sie Umbridges Kopfbedeckung betrachtete.

Sie wurde jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als auch schon der erste Schüler in ihr Büro kam.

„AH, guten Morgen, Miss Abbott" begrüsste sie Hannah freundlich. Umbridge nickte nur, einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie widerlich sie es fand, sich mit Hufflepuffs abzugeben.

"Nun, Hannah, wir sind hier, um darüber zu beraten, welchen Beruf du später einmal ergreifen willst. Daraus können wir dann die benötigten Fächer auswählen. Nun, Kleines, hast du dir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht?" Sprout war immer sehr stolz auf den freundlichen und vertrauten Umgang mit ihren Schülern.

„Hem, hem" wurde sie von Umbridge unterbrochen. „Finden Sie diesen etwas leichten Umgangston nicht ein wenig Ihrer Position unangemessen?" Sprout schaute sie aus zusammengekniffen Augen an.

„Nein, Frau Direktor. Ich bevorzuge es, meinen Schülern lieber ein guter Freund, denn eine Autoritätsperson zu sein." sagte sie mit verschränkten Armen und einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuliess. _Soll sie es wagen. _Auf Umbridges Gesicht stand deutlich, dass dem noch eine Diskussion folgen würde.

Hannah hatte diesem kurzen Wortgefecht mit kullergrossen Augen zugesehen. _Wow, hätte nie gedacht, dass Sprout so ‚überzeugend' sein kann_, dachte sie sich.

„Ähm, ja, Professor. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich vielleicht Heilerin werden könnte" antwortete sie etwas schüchtern.

„Ah," wurde Sprout, welche gerade antworten wollte, von Umbridge abermals unterbrochen. „Sicher um mit einer eigenen Praxis eines Tages viel Geld zu verdienen." Umbridge lächelte wissend.

„Nein, Frau Direktor." Hannah weigerte sich schlicht, den Titel _Professor_ zu verwenden. „Ich dachte eher daran, meine Fähigkeiten in den Dienst der Menschheit zu stellen. Ich habe mir sogar überlegt, eventuell nach Afrika oder Südamerika zu gehen, um den Menschen dort zu helfen. Viele können sich einen Arzt dort überhaupt nicht leisten."

_Diesen betäubten Blick hab ich das letzte Mal gesehen, als Dumbledore seinen Tabak mit Flussgras verwechselt hat_, dachte Sprout süffisant, als sie Umbridges Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nun, Kleines. Ich würde dir Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung empfehlen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Sorgen?" nutzte sie Umbridges Benommenheit aus.

„Nein, Professor" antwortete Hannah mit deutlichem Blick auf Umbridge. Sprout verstand.

„In Ordnung, Hannah. Du kannst dann gehen."

Umbridge erwachte so langsam aus ihrer Betäubung als Susan Bones das Büro betrat.

„Hallo, Susan, schön dich zu sehen" begrüsste Sprout sie.

„Hallo, Professor" grüsste Susan sie freundlich zurück. „Guten Tag, Frau Direktor" grüsste sie Umbridge mit deutlich kälterer Stimme.

„Nun, Susan, was willst du denn später mal machen?" Umbridge zog wieder eine Schnute. _Noch ein wenig mehr, und ihr Gesicht sieht dann auch aus wie das einer Alraune, passend zum Hut._

„Oh, ganz einfach, Professor. Ich werde Richterin" antwortete Susan mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Umbridge hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du _wirst_ eine Richterin?" fragte sie nach, deutlichen Zweifel in der Stimme. Sprout sah hinüber zu ihren Jungalraunen. _Ob Umbridge auch so schreit, wenn ich sie am Kopf aus der Erde ziehe? Wie eine Alraune sieht sie ja fast schon aus,_ grübelte sie.

„Aber sicher doch, Frau Direktor" antwortete Susan im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Wie Sie sicher wissen, arbeitet meine Mutter im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung und Richterwesen. Sie hat mir bereits zugesagt, mir in Allem behilflich zu sein. Und für eine zivilisierte Gesellschaft ist ein gerechtes Justizwesen eine Voraussetzung. Ich werde hart dafür arbeiten, eine gerechte Richterin zu werden, ohne Hinblick auf Rasse oder Herkunft des zu Verurteilenden."

Umbridge grinste hinterhältig, und schrieb etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett nieder.

„Nun, Kleines, ich denke, dass du Geschichte der Zauberei, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke auf jeden Fall belegen solltest. Du kannst dann gehen" sagte Sprout zu Susan. Umbridge grinste noch immer hinterhältig, als Susan das Gewächshaus verliess.

Morag McDougal war der nächste. Er sagte nur, dass er die Farm seiner Eltern übernehmen würde, wenn seine Eltern sich irgendwann zu alt dafür fühlen sollten. Umbridge machte bei dem Gedanken, mit blosen Händen in der Erde herumwühlen zu müssen, ein Gesicht, als ob sie lieber einen knallrümpfigen Kröter küssen würde. _Vielleicht sollte ich mal Hagrid fragen, woher er seine Kröter letztes Jahr herhatte._ Sprout empfahl ihm Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke. _Das war einfach_, dachte Sprout.

Als nächstes war Mariah Moon dran. Sprout mochte die Kleine ganz besonders, da sie sie irgendwie an ihre Nichte erinnerte.

„Mariah, schön, dass du da bist" empfing Sprout sie freundlich. „Nun, was hast du dir überlegt, Liebes?"

„Professor Sprout, ich denke, ich würde gerne die magische Flora und Fauna studieren." Sprout freute sich. _Wie meine Nichte, ganz der Naturmensch_. Umbridges Unterbrechung bereitete diesem Hochgefühl jedoch ein jähes Ende.

„Hem, hem. Miss Moon, eine Frage: Wieso wollen Sie, bei Ihrer Herkunft möchte ich betonen, ausgerechnet Tiere und Pflanzen studieren? Die Moons sind eine sehr alte und angesehene Zaubererfamilie." _Hmm, ob es sehr auffällig wäre, wenn ich jetzt auf einmal die Teufelsschlinge direkt hinter ihrem Stuhl postieren würde?_ überlegte Sprout wütend.

„Und harte und ehrliche Arbeit stehen einer alten und angesehenen Zaubererfamilie nicht gut zu Gesicht?" konterte Mariah mit dem Hauch eines sarkastischen Grinsens. Umbridge sah aus wie geohrfeigt. _Eindeutig wie meine Nichte_, freute sich Sprout diebisch in Gedanken.

„Ähmm," räusperte sich Umbridge, „ich meine damit nur, ob du vielleicht nicht einen sinnvolleren Beruf später ausüben möchtest." Man konnte an Umbridges Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen, dass es für sie unvorstellbar war, dass jemand mit so einer Herkunft freiwillig eine Arbeit tun würde, welche in ihren Augen von minderwertigen Personen erledigt wurde.

„Nein, eine Arbeit oder ein Beruf ist nur sinnvoll, wenn man auch Spass daran hat. Und Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Professor Hagrid sind in meinen Augen die besten Fächer hier in Hogwarts. Und sie machen auch viel Spass, besonders bei Professor Hagrid. Sein Unterricht war immer lustig und vor allem sehr lehrreich" antwortete Mariah mit festem Ton.

Umbridge sah aus, als ob sie gerade eine Fischgräte verschluckt hätte. Sie war beim Begriff _Professor Hagrid_ rot angelaufen, und versuchte jetzt krampfhaft Luft zu bekommen.

„Mariah, ich freue mich, dass du eine so hohe Meinung von meinem oder _Professor_ Hagrids Unterricht hast. Ich empfehle dir weiterhin Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sowie Zaubertränke, und vielleicht, als Option, Verwandlung zu belegen. Danke, du kannst jetzt gehen." Damit wurde Mariah von Sprout entlassen.

„Frau Direktor, geht es ihnen nicht gut? Soll ich Professor Snape bitten, Ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank zu brauen?" fragte sie Umbridge mit gekünstelt besorgtem Ton. _Ob Severus merkt, wenn ich das peruanische Schilfgras mit Teufelskraut vertausche? Es ist der einzige Unterschied im Rezept, um aus dem Beruhigungsmittel ein hochwirksames Gift herzustellen,_ überlegte Sprout, während sie Umbridge heftig auf den Rücken klopfte. Dass sie ihr dabei fast das Rückgrat brach, interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten.

_Merlin, gib mir Kraft. Nur noch Justin, und dann habe ich es hinter mir_, flehte Sprout in Gedanken.

„Justin, komm herein" winkte Sprout Justin Finch-Fletchley herein.

„Hallo, Professor Sprout" grüsste er seine Hauslehrerin erfreut. „Frau Direktor." Nur ein Kopfnicken.

„Justin, was möchtest du später in deinem Leben machen?" fragte ihn Sprout schnell.

„Oh, ich habe mir vorgestellt, später im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen zu arbeiten." KNALL! Umbridge war das Klemmbrett aus der Hand gefallen. Mit zitternder Hand, ob vor Schwäche oder Wut konnte Sprout nicht erkennen, hob sie es wieder auf. Sprout musste grinsen. _Sie sieht aus, als ob sie rohen Bubotubler-Eiter geschluckt hätte_, grinste Sprout teuflisch in sich hinein.

„Hem, hem." Umbridge hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst. „Mein Lieber, wieso solltest du ausgerechnet in dieser Abteilung arbeiten wollen? Nach deinen Noten zu urteilen, könntest du eine weitaus aussichtsreichere Karriere im Ministerium starten." Man konnte ihr deutlich ihre Meinung über Muggel, und auch die Abteilung im Ministerium anhören.

„Nein, Frau Direktor. Die Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen ist in meinen Augen sogar eine der wichtigsten. Die Zaubererwelt muss unbedingt härter an den Beziehungen zu den Muggeln arbeiten, da die Muggel den Grossteil der Bevölkerung der Erde ausmachen. Es ist nur richtig, wenn wir uns besser mit den Muggeln arrangieren." _Ob in ihrem Morgentee vielleicht doch roher Bubotubler-Eiter drin war? Sie ist so grün im Gesicht_, überlegte Sprout, den Gedanken immer interessanter findend. „Ausserdem habe ich bereits Beziehungen zu Muggeln. Mein Vater hat mir bereits zugesichert, mir behilflich zu sein" fuhr Justin in aller Seelenruhe fort.

Umbridge blätterte durch seine Unterlagen, eine Zornesfalte im Gesicht. „Hem, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, was macht Ihr Vater denn beruflich? Irgendwie kann ich das in Ihren Unterlagen nicht finden."

„Oh, das wird Sie sicher freuen. Mein Vater ist Verkaufsleiter bei Harrods."

„Hem, bitte wo?"

„Bei Harrods in London" antwortete Justin mit stolzem Ton.

Umbridge schaute verständnislos zu Sprout herrüber. Sprout seufzte. _Jetzt kommts. Minerva hat mir erzählt, was bei Hermine passiert war._

„Justins Vater ist ein Muggel" klärte Sprout auf. Sie stählte sich innerlich auf das, was unweigerlich jetzt kommen musste.

Umbridge schnappte nach Luft. _Das gefällt dir wohl nicht. Ein Halbblut will im Ministerium arbeiten_, dachte Sprout grimmig. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, und sah die Direktorin von Hogwarts mit einem herausfordernden Blick an. _Los, wage es. Ich habe meine fleischfressende Pflanze heute noch nicht gefüttert. Andererseits... kann ich das meiner armen Pflanze wirklich antun?_

Während Umbridge noch immer nach Luft keuchte, wandte sich Sprout an Justin.

„Justin, tja, es ist offensichtlich, dass du dann Muggelkunde belegen musst. Nichtsdestotrotz solltest du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst dazu nehmen. Du kannst dann gehen." Damit verliess Justin das Gewächshaus.

_Puh, geschafft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch diese Alraune in Lebensgrösse loswerden_. „Frau Direktor. Sie sehen wirklich nicht gut aus. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich etwas hinlegen. Soll ich nach jemandem schicken, der Ihnen hilft?" fragte sie zuckersüss.

Umbridge winkte jedoch nur wortlos ab, und wankte aus dem Gewächshaus.

Sprout grinste. _Minerva ist mir 5 Galeonen schuldig........_


	3. Ravenclaw

A/N: AUA AUA AUA. Wie ich durch eine Reviewerin darauf hingewiesen wurde, fehlt Ernie MacMillan bei Hufflepuff. Sie meinte, ich sollte zumindest eine Erklärung dafür abgeben, wieso er nicht zur Berufsberatung musste. Ähmm..tja...äähh.....er war...äähh...krank...ja, genau, Ernie war krankgeschrieben zu der Zeit. grins Und falls ich im Folgenden auch jemanden vergessen haben sollte, nun ja, zu diesem Zeitpunkt grassierte eine Grippewelle in Hogwarts. grins

Allgemeiner Hinweis: Die Verwendung der männlichen Form von Bezeichnungen („Schüler, Seher, Designer" usw.), trotz dem der entsprechende Schüler weiblich ist, ist nicht irgendwie Frauenabwertend gemeint. Ich verwende die männliche Form der Begriffe als neutralen Oberbegriff ohne Wertung des Geschlechts.

Im Kapitel „Gryffindor" muss es bei Ron Weasley natürlich 5 UTZe heissen, die man für die Aurorenausbildung braucht, und nicht ZAG's. Da bin ich beim Übersetzen aufs Kreuz gelegt worden.

Im Kapitel „Hufflepuff" meine ich natürlich die Tante von Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, nicht ihre Mutter.

Anke Dir fällt ja auch alles auf. Aber ich finde es durchaus plausibel. Hannah als Heilerin (Stichwort: Heiltränke), Susan als Richterin (Stichwort: Veritaserum), Morag als Farmer (Stichwort: Dünger), Mariah, die die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt studieren will (Stichwort: Neue Einsatzmöglichkeiten von Pflanzen/Tieren in Zaubertränken), Justin als Muggelbeauftragter (Stichwort: Vergessensserum – OK, hab ich grad erfunden)

Ansonsten: An alle meine Reviewer: DANKE DANKE DANKE – Mich verneig!

Uh, fast vergessen: Ich sehe Umbridge als machthungriges Weib, welche ihre eigenen Ziele und Vorstellungen automatisch auf andere Leute projiziert. Also nix mit weibchenhaften Benehmen usw.. Umbridge ist eine eingebildete, machthungrige Nuss, die so von sich und ihren Wertvorstellungen überzeugt ist, dass sie denkt, dass jeder Mensch genau so wie sie denken muss. BASTA!

Das ganze ist natürlich AU. Also locker nehmen. Have Fun!

----------------------------------------------------

Ravenclaw

Professor Flitwick sass in seinem Büro und las ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Zauber, während er auf Umbridge wartete. Umbridge. Allein der Gedanke an diese Person (Flitwick weigerte sich einfach, einen anderen Begriff für Umbridge zu benutzen) erzeugte Magenschmerzen in dem kleinwüchsigen Lehrer. _Was für eine Dumpfbacke_, dachte er. _Den Sumpf der Weasley-Zwillinge kann man in drei Minuten entfernen. Aber die ist so hohl in der Birne, die kommt da nie im Leben von selbst drauf_.

Er ging noch einmal im Kopf seine Schüler durch. Minerva und Sprout hatten ihn gewarnt. _Hmm, Terry Boot. Reinblüter. Intelligenter Junge, aber etwas zu viel in der Theorie veranlagt. Mandy Brocklehurst. Halbblüterin. Sehr neugierig. Intuitives Verständnis der Magie. Padma Patil. Grossvater Muggel, Rest der Familie Zauberer. Brilliantester Kopf in Ravenclaw. __Sally-Anne Perks. Reinblüterin. Sehr begabt in Geschichte. Lisa Turpin. Reinblüterin. Hat ein Talent, komplizierte Dinge auf einfache Weise verständlich zu machen_, analysierte er seine Fünftklässler.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken durch ein „Hem, hem" von der Tür her unterbrochen. In der Tür stand, wie zu erwarten war, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Es gab nicht viel, was Flitwicks immerwährende gute Laune verderben könnte. Bis jetzt war es nur der Umstand, wenn er merkte, dass ein intelligenter Schüler sein Potential nicht ausnutzte. Für ihn war so etwas Verschwendung. Seit Beginn dieses Jahres gab es allerdings noch etwas, was seine gute Laune augenblicklich verderben konnte. Und der Grund dafür stand in der Tür, und schaute sich unsicher in seinem Büro um, welches über und über mit Büchern vollgestopft war.

„Einen Moment, Frau Direktor" rief Flitwick mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. Er beschwor schnell einen Sessel für sie hervor. Dass der Sessel genau am anderen Ende des Büros stand, und Umbridge deswegen über unzählige Bücher steigen musste, ignorierte der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer geflissentlich. Er beobachtete, wie Umbridge sich an und über den Büchern vorbeischob. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine so grosse Masse sich so leichtfüssig bewegen kann? Ob sie einen Wingardium Leviosa auf ihren Schuhen hat?_ fragte sich Flitwick, als er Umbridge beobachtete, wie sie sich ihren Weg durch das Büro Richtung Sessel bahnte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Gesicht. _Korrektur: Wer so ein dummes Gesicht hat, kann den Spruch sicher nicht._

„Nun, Professor Flitwick, wen haben wir als Erstes?" holte ihn Umbridge mit knarziger Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Bücherstapel gesetzt. Umbridge zeigte deutlich, wie es ihr missfiel, dass seine Beine wie bei einem Kleinkind herumbaumelten.

„Terry Boot, Frau Direktor" antwortete Flitwick ihr knapp, unwillig auch nur ein überzähliges Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.

„Ah ja. Gibt es etwas besonderes zu dem Jungen zu sagen?" fragte ihn Umbridge.

„Nein, nichts, was sowieso aus seinen Unterlagen und Noten hervorgeht." Wenn Flitwick eins hasste, dann war es über offensichtliches zu sprechen. _Klar, die nimmt auch immer alle Dinge zweimal in die Hand,_ seufzte er in Gedanken.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, und Terry Boot kam herein.

„Hallo, Professor, schön, Sie zu sehen...... Frau Direktor" grüsste Terry.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Mr. Boot" forderte ihn Flitwick freundlich auf. Terry sah sich kurz im Büro um, und nahm dann kurzerhand auf einem weiteren Bücherstapel Platz. Umbridge runzelte die Stirn, als sie das sah.

„Mr. Boot, dies hier ist eine Berufsberatung" begann Flitwick. „In dieser Besprechung werden wir Ihre Berufswünsche, und die hierfür erforderlichen Schulfächer diskuttieren."

„Hem, hem"

„Nun, Mr. Boot. Was möchten Sie denn werden?" liess sich Flitwick nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich möchte..." wollte Terry antworten, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Hem, hem"

„Frau Direktor, geht es Ihrer Stimme nicht gut? Sie klingen so verknarzt." fragte Flitwick Umbridge mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Terry musste sich das Lachen mächtig verbeissen.

„Professor, ist es normal, dass Ihre Schüler auf wertvollen Büchern sitzen, wenn sie bei Ihnen sind?" fragte Umbridge den kleinen Lehrer mit deutlichem Abscheu in den Augen.

„Nein, es ist nicht normal, dass meine Schüler bei mir im Büro auf wertvollen Büchern sitzen."

„Hem, und wieso darf dann Mr. Boot auf den Büchern dort sitzen?" fragte sie ihn mit blitzenden Augen.

„Die Bücher, auf denen Mr. Boot sitzt, sind nicht wertvoll. Im Gegenteil."

„Im Gegenteil?"

„Ja, das, worauf Mr. Boot sitzt, ist diese Pergamentverschwendung namens Lockhart." Flitwick musste heimlich grinsen. In einer Lehrerkonferenz war herausgekommen, dass Umbridge ein grosser Lockhart-Fan war.

Umbridge bekam grosse Augen. _Die können noch grösser werden? Ob Sie vielleicht Metamorphmagus ist?_ grübelte Flitwick. „Sagten Sie _Pergamentverschwendung_?"

„Ja, das sagte ich!" _Erst die Stimme... Hat die jetzt auch was an den Ohren, oder nuschel ich?_ dachte er verärgert.

„Nun, Mr. Boot, was wollten Sie mir sagen?" hielt Flitwick sie davon ab, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Professor, ich will Schriftsteller werden!"

„Oh, tatsächlich? Das ist doch schön. Nun, für diesen Beruf benötigen Sie..."

„Hem, hem."

„Frau Direktor, Sie haben eine Frage?" wandte sich Flitwick augenrollend an Umbridge.

„Ja! Mr. Boot, an was haben Sie da gedacht? Roman, Trivial, Belletristik, Romantik, Abenteuer?" wandte sich Umbridge an Terry.

Terry schaute sie empört an. „Heisse ich Lockhart? Solch Schund beleidigt meine Augen. Nein, ich will Fachbücher schreiben. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, und vor allem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Terry wusste natürlich auch von ihrer Vorliebe für Lockhart.

„Wieso _vor allem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_?" fragte Umbridge zurück, vor Wut schnaubend.

„Frau Direktor, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist wichtiger denn je, und ich habe festgestellt, dass es in diesem Bereich nur mangelhafte bis einigermassen zufriedenstellende Literatur gibt" antwortete er mit fester Stimme. Terry sah, dass Flitwick von Umbridge wegschaute, und tierisch grinste. _Himmel, Flitwicks Grinsen könnte einem Gringott's-Kobold das Fürchten lehren, _dachte Terry.

Umbridge schaute, als ob sie von einem knallrümpfigen Kröter überrannt worden war. _Er hat ihr im Prinzip gesagt, dass ihr Buch, was sie im Unterricht benutzt, absoluter Mist ist_, freute sich Flitwick diebisch. _Anhang: Er hat vollkommen Recht damit._

„Nunja, Mr. Boot, zu diesem Zweck sollten Sie weiterhin Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung belegen. Als Option eventuell noch Alte Runen und Arithmantik. Das wäre dann alles" sagte Flitwick schnell, während Umbridge noch immer nach Luft schnappte.

Mit einem Kopfnicken stand Terry auf. „Vielen Dank, Professor!" Im Umdrehen streifte er _natürlich rein zufällig_, den Bücherstapel, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und alle Lockhartbücher flogen ihm vor die Füsse, worauf er _natürlich vollkommen ohne Absicht_ auf die Ausgabe von _Das magische Ich_ trat. „Oh, tut mir leid, Professor!" Nur sein Lehrer sah das spöttische Aufzucken in seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Schon gut. Es ist ja kein Schaden entstanden." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes brachte Flitwick den Bücherstapel in Ordnung, oben auf die jetzt doch recht ramponierte Ausgabe von _Das magische Ich_.

„Wie kann man Lockhart nur als Schund bezeichnen" hörte Flitwick die Direktorin murmeln, als sie heftig auf ihrem Klemmbrett herumkritzelte.

_Bis jetzt lief es gut. Abwarten, jetzt kommt Mandy. Da wird es sicher was zum Lachen geben_. Flitwick mochte Mandy Brocklehurst wegen ihrer Offenheit sowie auch ihrer Schlagfertigkeit sehr.

„Ah, Miss Brocklehurst. Herein in die gute Stube" winkte er Mandy durch die offene Tür herein. „Mr. Boot war etwas schneller fertig, als ich gedacht habe. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, früher anzufangen?"

„Aber nein, Professor. Ich habe Terry eben draussen im Gang getroffen. Wir können gerne sofort anfangen. Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen, sagt meine Mutter immer." Umbridge schaute von ihrem Klemmbrett mit verkniffenem Mund auf.

Mandy schaute sich kurz um, wo sie sich hinsetzten könnte, als ihr Blick auf den Stapel Lockhartbücher fiel.

Umbridge sah, wie sie zögerte. „Was ist, Liebes? Mr. Boot war so unvorsichtig, und ist auf das Buch getreten. Soll ich es für Sie säubern?"

Mandy schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Oh, nein. Das ist es nicht. Den Säuberungszauber kann ich selber. Ich habe mich eben nur gefragt, ob ich wirklich noch einmal Kontakt mit einem Lockhartbuch haben will. Aber andererseits......hmmm......ja...genau...ich wollte Lockhart schon immer mal meinen Hintern ins Gesicht drücken" antwortete Mandy, und setzte sich auf den Stapel. Flitwick fand den Bücherstapel hinter Umbridges Rücken auf einmal unheimlich interessant. Mandy konnte ihn sich vor lautlosem Lachen schütteln sehen.

Umbridge kochte vor Zorn. „Hem..."

„Also, Professor Flitwick, ich habe mir überlegt, in die Erforschung alternativer Magiezweige zu gehen" unterbrach Mandy sie, ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken.

„Miss Brocklehurst. Ich muss mich doch sehr über Ihre Wortwahl wundern" knurrte Umbridge sie an.

„Was ist denn an meiner Wortwahl _‚Erforschung alternativer Magiezweige'_ denn so anstössig?" fragte Mandy mit ungläubigem Blick.

„Ich meinte eher Ihren Satz, den Sie sagten, als Sie sich setzten" erwiderte Umbridge verärgert.

„Ach so. Sie meinen den Begriff _‚Hintern'_?" Umbridge keuchte diesesmal. „Wissen Sie, Frau Direktor, ich bin im Londoner East End aufgewachsen, und dafür ist meine Verwendung des Begriffs _‚Hintern'_ noch höflich. Normalerweise hätte ich _‚ungewaschenen Arsch'_ verwendet. Aber aus Rücksicht auf Sie und Professor Flitwick habe ich das selbstverständlich nicht gemacht" erklärte sie zuvorkommend.

Umbridge bekam ob des Ausdrucks einen Schluckauf. Mandy konnte erkennen, wie Professor Flitwick immer mehr Mühe hatte, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Nun, Miss Brocklehurst" begann Flitwick, noch immer bemüht sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, „welche Magiezweige schweben Ihnen da so vor?"

„Hicks!"

„Professor, ich finde die Magie der Hauselfen und Kobolde sehr interessant. Ich denke, dass die Zaubererwelt sehr viel von diesen Wesen lernen kann."

„Hicks, Hicks, Hicks."

Flitwick und Mandy schauten zu Umbridge, die sehr rot im Gesicht angelaufen war.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Frau Direktor?" fragte Mandy mit Unschuldsmiene.

_Hmmm_, überlegte Flitwick süffisant, _wenn jetzt noch Dampf aus den Ohren käme.....Also sollte jemals die Lokomotive des Hogwarts-Express defekt sein....._

Doch Umbridge winkte nur ab. „Hicks! Meine Liebe, wieso ausgerechnet.....Hicks... Hauselfen und Kobolde? Hicks!" Man konnte deutlich den Abscheu auf Umbridges Gesicht sehen.

"Das ist doch offensichtlich" antwortete Mandy mit einem gekünsteltem Lächeln.

„Hicks. Ist es das?" hakte Umbridge mit ungläubigen Augen nach.

„Aber ja doch. Alleine die Fähigkeit der Hauselfen" „Hicks" „trotz Apparationsschutzschilden zu apparieren beziehungsweise etwas ähnliches wie Apparieren, ist eine nähere Untersuchung wert. Und was die Kobolde betrifft.." „Hicks" „..nunja, die Kobolde von Gringott's sind legendär für ihre Schutzzauber, und wer hätte denn nicht gerne solche Zauber um sein Haus, besonders in der heutigen Zeit" erklärte Mandy ihr, als ob sie zu einem kleinen Kind spräche.

_Merlin, die ist so doof, das sie das offensichtliche nicht sieht. Sie würde nicht einmal das Brett vor ihrem Kopf sehen, was sich dort befindet_, dachte Flitwick, mit annerkennendem Blick Richtung Mandy. Er machte sich eine weitere gedankliche Notiz: _Für Brett vor dem Kopf besonders lange Nägel verwenden!_

„Hicks. Gut, aber was ist an der heutigen Zeit denn so besonders? Hicks" fragte Umbridge noch immer schnaufend.

„Nun, Frau Direktor, die Zeiten sind gefährlich. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist wieder zurück..." „HICKS!" „.. und da ist es doch nur logisch, sich um eben solche Sachen wie Fluchtmöglichkeiten und Schutz zu kümmern. Ausserdem sagt meine Mutter immer: Lerne so viel du kannst, sogar mehr als du brauchst, versuche sogar das unmöglich Erscheinende zu verstehen, denn was für den Einen alltäglich ist, ist für den Zweiten eine Wissenschaft, und für den Dritten eine Religion. Entscheide selbst, welcher von den Dreien du sein möchtest" antwortete Mandy mit leichter Stimme. Flitwick gab Umbridge einen herausfordernden Blick, während er gedankenverloren mit seiner Medaille der Duellier-Weltmeisterschaft spielte.

Umbridge schnaubte vor Wut. „HICKS!" Als sie jedoch Flitwicks Blick sah, musste sie schlucken. „Hicks. Nun ja, Miss Brocklehurst. Ihre Mutter scheint eine äusserst intelligente Frau zu sein. Was macht sie denn beruflich?" schluckte sie ihre Wut herunter, dass offensichtlich noch jemand den Artikel im Klitterer gelesen hatte.

„Oh, meine Mutter arbeitet im britischen Parlament."

„Ah, eine Politikerin. In welchem Ministerium..." begann Umbridge schon zu fragen, als es ihr auffiel. „Sagten Sie britisches Parlament?"

„Ja, meine Mutter ist eine Muggel. Und nein, sie ist keine Politikerin. Sie ist Putzfrau dort. Sie putzt das House of Lords" antwortete Mandy mit stolzer Stimme.

Umbridge sah aus, als ob sie mit einem Schläger traktiert worden wäre. Flitwick hakte einen weiteren Siegespunkt ab.

„Miss Brocklehurst, ich empfehle Ihnen auf jeden Fall Zauberkunst, Alte Runen und Arithmantik, und wenn Sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich glaube, unserer Frau Direktor geht es nicht sehr gut."

Nach dem Mittagessen sollte es mit den Berufsberatungen der Ravenclaws weitergehen. Flitwick sass bereits auf seinem Bücherstapel, als Umbridge leicht schwankend wieder hereinkam. _Sie ist so grün im Gesicht. Ob jemand die Hauselfen bestochen hat? Sprout erwähnte irgendwas mit Bubotubler-Eiter, _dachte Flitwick hämisch.

„Der Nächste, der meinen Gilderoy so respektlos behandelt, kann was erleben..." konnte er sie murmeln hören, als sie heftig auf ihrem Klemmbrett herumschrieb.

Die Tür ging auf, und herein kam Lisa Turpin.

„Ah, Miss Turpin. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten ein angenehmes Mittagessen" begrüsste Flitwick sie.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Was das Mittagessen betrifft.... ich weiss nicht...das Mittagessen hatte einen seltsamen Nachgeschmack...so, als ob Bubotubler-Eiter drin gewesen wäre..."

KNALL! Das Klemmbrett lag am Boden. Lisa und Flitwick konnten sehen, wie Umbridge abrupt aufstand und mit vor den Mund gepresster Hand nach draussen rannte. Durch die offene Tür konnten sie ein lautes Würgen aus der nahegelegenen Toilette hören. Sie schauten sich wortlos an, und grinsten teuflisch.

Nach zwei Minuten kam Umbridge schwer atmend und mit blassem Gesicht wieder herein.

„Hem, könnten wir bitte mit der Berufsberatung fortfahren? Und wehe sie setzen sich auf diesen Bücherstapel dort." sagte sie ohne Einleitung.

Lisa schaute auf den Bücherstapel, welchen Umbridge gemeint hatte, und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nicht für alle Galeonen dieser Welt..." murmelte sie, als sie kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab zog, und sich einen Sessel beschwor. Flitwick nickte anerkennend, während Umbridge sie aus verblüfften Augen ansah.

„Hem, hem. Sie wissen, dass Beschwörungszauber erst im siebten Jahr unterrichtet werden?" fragte Umbridge.

„Ja, das weiss ich. Und?" fragte Lisa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hem, ich meinte, woher kennen Sie diesen Zauber?"

„Er stand in einem Buch" antwortete Lisa in einem Ton, welcher deutlich machte, wie doof man eigentlich sein muss, um nicht zu wissen, dass man einen Zauber auch aus einem Buch lernen kann.

„Hem, ich meine, wieso setzt du diesen fortschrittlichen Zauber ein?" fragte Umbridge sie weiter, deutlich aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Nun, es ist laut Schulregeln nicht verbotenen, fortschrittliche Zauber anzuwenden, solange ein Lehrer anwesend ist. Die Schulregeln können Sie übrigens in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _nachlesen" antwortete Lisa aalglatt.

„Nun, da das jetzt geklärt wäre. Miss Turpin, welcher Beruf schwebt Ihnen denn vor?" unterbrach Flitwick diese Diskussion mit einem Grinsen.

„Lehrerin!" sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Lehrerin?" fragte Umbridge mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Lehrerin!" antwortete Lisa mit fester Stimme. _Nuschel ich?_

„Hem, wieso ausgerechnet Lehrerin?"

„Wieso nicht Lehrerin?" konterte Lisa mit einer Gegenfrage.

Umbridge schaute etwas ratlos drein, und raschelte durch ihre Unterlagen. „Hem, ich meine damit, dass Sie mit ihren Noten durchaus eine hohe Position im Ministerium erreichen könnten."

„Für das Ministerium arbeiten? Eher helfe ich Mandys Mutter, das britische Parlament zu putzen" antwortete Lisa schnaubend. „Nein, ich will Lehrerin werden, weil Erziehung und Ausbildung in meinen Augen das absolut Wichtigste im Leben eines Menschen ist. _Was Hänschen nicht lernt, lernt Hans nimmer mehr_. Ausserdem ist es nicht so, dass man sich einen Beruf aussucht, sondern dass der Beruf sich denjenigen aussucht. Nicht umsonst steckt das Wort _‚Beruf'_ in _‚Berufung'_ drin. Und ich fühle mich dazu berufen, Lehrerin zu werden."

Umbridge schaute wie ein Fisch an Land. Bevor sie jedoch Lisa für ihren mangelnden Respekt gegenüber dem Ministerium anfahren konnte, stand Flitwick auf und ging an die gegenüberliegende Wand, und rückte einen Rahmen zurecht.

„Hem, hem"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Frau Direktor. Ich habe gerade nur gesehen, dass meine Urkunde hier an der Wand etwas schräg hängt. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich Sie nicht gestört habe" sagte Flitwick mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Umbridge schaute missmutig auf die Urkunde, und musste schlucken, als sie sie gelesen hatte. _‚Europameisterschaft im Duellieren 1966 – 1. Platz: Filius Flitwick'_ stand dort geschrieben. Hastig kritzelte sie etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett.

„Nun, Miss Turpin, um Lehrerin zu werden, müssen Sie selbstverständlich das Fach belegen, welches Sie dann unterrichten wollen. Zusätzlich kommt danach noch ein Studium in Pädagogik. Welches Fach wollen Sie denn später einmal unterrichten?" fragte Flitwick. _Ich weiss ja schon, was sie machen will, aber den Spass lass ich mir jetzt nicht entgehen_, freute er sich diebisch.

„Oh, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es gibt viel zu wenig gute Lehrer in diesem Fach" antwortete Lisa mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn es überhaupt einen guten Lehrer dafür gibt, ausgenommen Professor Lupin" murmelte sie noch hinterher.

Umbridge entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Hem, bitte was war das zuletzt?" fragte sie wutschnaubend.

Doch Lisa hatte sich bereits an Flitwick gewandt. „Professor, wäre das alles? Ich hab noch eine Verabredung mit einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann. Ich möchte Harry Potter nur ungerne warten lassen." sagte sie grinsend.

BUMM! Umbridge war mit samt dem Sessel hintenüber in einen grossen Stapel Bücher gefallen. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lisa so glatt lügen kann?_ dachte sich Flitwick süffisant, als er Umbridge hochhalf. _Hmm, wie sie so daliegt ähnelt sie einer Schildkröte auf dem Rücken_. Lisa machte das Beste aus der Lage, nämlich verschwinden.

Etwas zerkratzt setzte Umbridge sich wieder in den Sessel zurück. _Wer hat eigentlich ihren Sessel genau vor den Stapel Bücher ‚Das Monsterbuch der Monster' gestellt? _grübelte er. _Ach ja, das war ja ich. Wie unvorsichtig von mir._

Sally-Anne Perks war die Nächste. Bei ihr war es kurz und schmerzlos. Sie hatte sich entschieden, Historikerin zu werden. Das einzig Nennenswerte war Umbridges Schnauben, als Sally ihre Frage, was denn an Geschichte so wichtig sei, beantwortete.

„Wer aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit nichts lernt, lauft Gefahr, diese in Zukunft zu wiederholen."

Als Letzte war Padma Patil an der Reihe. Flitwick mochte die Kleine wegen ihres brillianten Verstandes. McGonagall hatte ihm erzählt, was bei Parvatis Berufsberatung passiert war. Er stählte sich innerlich auf das Kommende. _Padma ist nicht umsonst Parvatis Zwillingsschwester,_ dachte er sich.

„Ah, Miss Patil. Willkommen" begrüsste er Parvatis Zwillingsschwester, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er konnte Padmas Mundwinkel zucken sehen, als sie Umbridge anschaute. Umbridge guckte nur finster.

Padma setzte sich in den Sessel, den Lisa beschworen hatte, und faltete ihre Hände im Schoss.

„Nun, Miss Patil, Ihre Schwester hat Sie ja sicher schon darüber aufgeklärt, wofür diese Besprechung gut sein soll" fing der Zauberkunstlehrer an.

„In der Tat" entgegnete Padma mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, und mit deutlichem Blick auf Umbridge. _Gut, sie weiss also Bescheid, was bei Parvati passiert ist, _dachte er grimmig. Umbridge gab vor, etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett zu schreiben, aber man konnte deutlich kein Kratzen der Feder hören.

„Professor Flitwick, ich habe mich entschieden, später in die Forschung zu gehen."

„Hem, hem" unterbrach Umbridge, bevor Flitwick antworten konnte. „Forschung? Nun, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, aber Hauselfen und Kobolde sind bereits an Miss Brocklehurst vergeben" sagte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Und diese sind bei Mandy gut aufgehoben. Ich dachte eher in die Forschung für Defensivzauber zu gehen. Speziell nach Möglichkeiten zu forschen, sich gegen die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zu wehren" wischte Padma ihr das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

Flitwick verfolgte diesen verbalen Schlagabtausch mit einem Grinsen. _Sehr gut, Mädchen, die Alte hat gegen dich eh keine Chance._

„Hem, aber Miss Patil, die Unverzeihlichen sind unblockbar. Wieso sollte ein so wacher Verstand, wie Sie ihn haben, seine Zeit mit etwas Unmöglichem und Unsinnigem vergeuden?" Man sah Umbridge deutlich an, dass sie an Padmas Verstand zweifelte.

„Unblockbar, sagen Sie?"

„Allerdings!"

„Gut, da Sie eine wichtige Mitarbeiterin im Ministerium sind, wissen Sie über solche Dinge mehr als ich" schmierte ihr Padma Honig um den Mund. Umbridge richtete sich etwas in ihrem Sessel, als sie das Lob hörte. Den sarkastischen Unterton überhörte sie jedoch. „Allerdings frage ich mich dann, wieso es einen dokumentierten Fall gibt, in welchem der Todesfluch erfolgreich abgewehrt wurde" fuhr Padma jedoch ungerührt fort. „In solchen Fällen halte ich es wie mein Grossvater."

Blankes Staunen stand in Umbridges Gesicht. _Ob ich mal eine Abhandlung darüber schreibe, ob menschliches Leben ohne Gehirn möglich ist?_ fragte sich Flitwick süffisant in Gedanken.

„Hem, Ihr Grossvater?" Umbridge raschelte wieder durch ihre Unterlagen, fand jedoch wieder nichts.

„Ja, mein Grossvater. Er ist Professor für theoretische Physik am MIT" antwortete Padma mit Stolz in der Stimme.

„Physik? MIT?" fragte Umbridge mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, welchen man am besten mit _begossener Pudel_ umschreiben könnte.

„Ja, Physik. Sie wissen doch, was Physik ist!" sagte Padma mit gekünstelt ungläubiger Stimme. „Und das MIT ist das Massachussetts Institute of Technology in den USA. Mein Grossvater gilt sogar als einer der heissesten Anwärter auf den diesjährigen Nobelpreis. Er sagt immer: Eine These ist dann widerlegt, wenn mindestens ein Gegenbeweis existiert!"

„Hem, Nobelpreis? Ihr Grossvater ist ein Muggel?" stammelte Umbridge hervor. Sie wandte sich mit einer Zornesfalte an den kleinen Zauberkunstlehrer. „Professor Flitwick, eine Frage zwischendurch. Wieso kann ich in den Unterlagen ihrer Schüler nichts über deren Familien finden?"

„Was ist an den Familien der Schüler denn so interessant? Einem brilliantem Verstand ist es egal, von welchem Blut er abstammt. Beispiel: Einer der brilliantesten Schüler hier auf Hogwarts war Tom Marvolo Riddle, und sein Vater war ein Muggel. Tom Riddle hat die höchste Anzahl UTZe geschafft, die jemals in Hogwarts erreicht wurden" entgegnete Flitwick mit süffisantem Grinsen. „Sie können das gerne im Ministerium überprüfen. Tom Riddle machte seinen Abschluss 1944, nur falls Sie im Archiv nachsehen möchten."

Umbridge zuckte zusammen, als ob sie von einer Schar Bienen gestochen worden wäre. Etwas verwirrt, wandte sie sich wieder an Padma. „Hem, und wer soll bitte den Todesfluch erfolgreich abgewehrt haben? Über so etwas wüsste doch die ganze Welt Bescheid."

„Aber, Frau Direktor, das weiss doch jedes Kind. Es war Harry Potter!"

Flitwick machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, als er Umbridges Gesichtsausdruck sah. _Menschliches Leben ohne Gehirn IST möglich! Das lebende Beispiel sitzt gerade neben mir_.

„Nun, Miss Patil, ich würde Ihnen dann auf jeden Fall Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Alte Runen sowie Arithmantik empfehlen. Ich glaube das wäre alles. Zeit für das Abendessen" beendete Flitwick das Gespräch.

Flitwick und Padma standen auf, und wandten sich zur Tür. Erst als sie bereits die Tür geöffnet hatten, merkten sie, dass Umbridge ihnen nicht gefolgt war.

„Frau Direktor? Kommen Sie nicht mit in die grosse Halle?" fragte Flitwick, die Türklinke in der Hand.

Umbridge sass noch immer mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck, den Blick starr geradeaus, auf ihrem Sessel und bewegte sich nicht. Als keine Reaktion kam, schauten sich Padma und Flitwick nur an, zuckten mit den Schultern, und verliessen das Büro Richtung grosse Halle. Padma konnte Flitwick etwas murmeln hören, das verdächtig nach „Menschliches Leben ohne Gehirn ist möglich" klang.


	4. Slytherin

A/N: An alle meine Reviewer: DANKE DANKE DANKE. Ich freue mich, dass auch Ravenclaw so gut gefallen hat.

Slytherin

Als Severus Snape zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle kam, bemerkte er sofort, dass der Stuhl des Direktors..._Korrektur: Des Froschlurchs namens Umbridge_...frei war. Seine Laune, welche eh nicht sehr gut heute war, wurde nur geringfügig angehoben. Er setzte sich mit missmutigem Gesicht an seinen Platz und begann zu frühstücken.

Mit einem Ohr folgte er einer Unterhaltung zwischen McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick.

„Also, Minerva, im Topf sind jetzt insgesamt 15 Galeonen, aber du hast sowieso schon keine Chance auf den Gewinn, weil du ja bei Potters und Patils Berufsberatung die Nerven verloren hast. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Filius gewonnen hat, da er nur ein einziges mal konkret eingreifen musste. Ich habe ihr ja fast das Rückgrat gebrochen. Was meint ihr dazu?" hörte er Sprout sagen.

„Ja, ich stimme dir zu" konnte Snape Flitwicks piepsige Stimme hören. _Wovon reden die?_

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber ihr müsst auch zugeben, dass ich mit Potter und Granger die zwei Schüler hatte, die für die Schrulle ein rotes Tuch sind. Aber mal was anderes: War gestern im Mittagessen Bubotubler-Eiter drin? Ich habe da so eine Geschichte gehört..." Snape fiel fast das Messer aus der Hand.

Flitwick fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl. „Minerva, das habe ich unserer Pomona _(A/N: Sprouts Vorname)_ hier zu verdanken. Sie hat mich vorgestern beim Abendessen erst auf die Idee gebracht. Sie hat unsere Gross-Inquisitorin nämlich gefragt, ob es ihr gut gehe. Sie sähe aus, als ob sie Bubotubler-Eiter geschluckt hätte. Ich habe dann natürlich Lisa Turpin eingeweiht, da Miss Turpins Berufsberatung nach dem Mittagessen vorgesehen war. Und sie hat prompt zugeschlagen. Kluges Mädchen, diese Lisa Turpin. Am Ende hat sie auch noch improvisiert, indem sie angab, sie hätte mit Mr. Potter ein Date, was Umbridge den Rest gegeben hat. Die ganze Lockhart-Geschichte war da nur das Sahnehäubchen."

McGonagall und Sprout lachten daraufhin schallend. „In Ordnung, Filius. Du hast gewonnen. Ich meine, die Ravenclaws waren schon immer für ihre Intelligenz bekannt, aber sowas von gerissen, man könnte glatt meinen, es wären Slytherins" sagte McGonagall zwischen zwei Lachern. Snape schnaubte hörbar, als Slytherin erwähnt wurde.

McGonagall drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Oh, Severus. Guten Morgen. Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Wäre jemand mal so freundlich, mich aufzuklären, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass ein paar Ravenclaws eigentlich eher nach Slytherin gepasst hätten?" brummte Snape mit finsterem Blick. Der Gedanke, dass ein paar dieser eingebildeten Alleswisser eher nach Slytherin passen würden, behagte ihm gar nicht.

So erzählten McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick ihm, was während ihren Berufsberatungen alles passiert war. Snape hörte finsterem Blick und gelegentlichem Zucken in den Mundwinkeln zu.

„Nun ja, und unsere Wette ist, dass derjenige von uns, der am wenigsten direkt eingreifen muss, den Topf gewinnt. Einsatz 5 Galeonen pro Kopf. Minerva hatte zwei Fehlerpunkte mit Potter und Patil, Ich eineinhalb, da ich ihr fast das Rückgrat gebrochen habe, als ich ihr auf den Rücken klopfte, und Filius hat auch eineinhalb Fehlerpunkte, da er aufgestanden war, um sie mit seiner Urkunde abzulenken, sowie die Sache mit Hagrids Büchern. Halber Fehlerpunkt dafür, weil sie ja von selbst in den Bücherstapel gefallen ist, er aber ihren Sessel dort postiert hatte" erklärte Sprout zum Schluss die Wette.

Snape dachte nach. _Hmmm, in ihrem Inquisitionskommando sind nur Slytherins, Malfoy ist eh ihr Liebling, Crabbe und Goyle sind zusammen so dumm wie der Froschlurch...._ kalkulierte er in Gedanken seine Chancen. Wortlos griff er in seine Robe, holte 5 Galeonen raus, und schob sie zu den drei, jetzt verblüfft schauenden, Lehrern hinüber. Grusslos stand er auf, und verliess die grosse Halle.

Severus Snape sass in seinem Büro im Kerker, und wartete darauf, dass der erste Schüler erschien. Neben ihm sass der Froschlurch, welche aufgeregt durch ihre Unterlagen raschelte. Direkt hinter und über ihr war ein Regal, auf welchem ein einziges grosses und schweres Buch auf einer Art Podest stand.

_Wofür eigentlich diese Berufsberatung? Interessiert mich doch nicht, was aus denen später wird! Malfoy folgt eh seinem Vater als Todesser, Nott wird die Geschäfte seines Vaters übernehmen, Parkinson wird sich wahrscheinlich den jungen Malfoy angeln, Crabbe und Goyle sind so dumm, dass sie nicht einmal Wasser für Tee aufsetzen können. Bleiben nur noch Bullstrode und Zabini,_ grübelte er mit finsterem Blick. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gross-Inquisitorin von Hogwarts._ Salazar, gib mir Kraft, dass ich nicht wieder zum dunklen Lord überlaufe_.

Die Tür ging auf, und Theodore Nott kam herein. „Professor Snape, Professor Umbridge" grüsste er mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken.

„Mr. Nott, sie wissen um was es geht?" fragte Snape knapp. Er wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit diesem Unsinn vergeuden.

Theodore Nott nickte nur.

„Nun?" fuhr ihn Snape mit finsterem Blick an. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie Umbridge etwas sagen wollte, aber als sie seinen Blick sah, es sich doch anderst überlegte. Snape musste innerlich grinsen. _Wage es ja nicht, meine Zeit zu vergeuden._

„Professor, ich habe mit meinem Vater schon eingehend über meine Zukunft gesprochen. Ich werde, nach einem Studium der Finanzwissenschaften, ihm zunächst bei seinen Geschäften assistieren, und dann, wenn er sich zurückzieht, diese übernehmen."

_Ja, die ‚Geschäfte' deines Vaters kenne ich nur zu gut._ „Gut, Mr. Nott, demzufolge ist es unerheblich, welche Fächer sie in ihren letzten beiden Jahren belegen. Am besten, Sie behalten die Fächer, in denen Sie gute Noten haben. Sie werden es besser wissen, in welchen Fächern Sie begabt sind. Guten Tag, Mr. Nott" fertigte ihn Snape ab.

„Hem, hem" hakte Umbridge ein, als Nott schon aufstehen wollte.

Snape wandte in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf zu ihr um. „Ja bitte, Professor?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die einem Kühlschrank Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Hem, Mr. Nott. Aus Ihren Unterlagen geht nicht hervor, was für Geschäfte Ihr Vater betreibt. Ich..." wandte sie sich unsicher an Theodore.

„..... und ich denke, dass diese niemanden ausser meinen Vater und seine Kundschaft etwas angehen" unterbrach Nott sie mit misstrauischem Blick.

Umbridge warf Snape einen unsicheren Blick um Hilfe zu, musste aber erkennen, dass dieser in eine ganz andere Richtung schaute. Als sie seinem Blick folgte, konnte sie erkennen, dass Snape dauernd zwischen einem Glasbehälter voller Froschaugen und ihr hin- und herschaute.

„Sie können gehen, Mr. Nott" sagte Snape mit kalter Stimme, ohne seinen Schüler anzuschauen. Umbridge schluckte, als sie merkte, dass Snape ihre Augen anscheinend sehr interessiert studierte. _Hmm, kann man Froschaugen eigentlich durch menschliche Augen ersetzen?_ fragte sich der Zaubertränkemeister, als er die Zaubertrankrezepte, in welchen Froschaugen vorkamen, im Kopf durchging.

Snape grübelte noch immer über die Möglichkeit einer Rezepturänderung, als Millicent Bullstrode sein Büro betrat. _Arrgggg. Dumbledore, wieso eigentlich immer ich?_ heulte er in Gedanken, als er eine seiner _‚Lieblingsschülerinnen'_ sah. _Ausser der Hexenwoche und diversen Schönheitsmagazinen nimmt die eh nie ein anderes Blatt Pergament in die Hand_. Er machte sich noch eine weitere gedankliche Notiz: _Den Sprechenden Hut mit einem Dolch traktieren, weil er mir Bullstrode ins Haus gesteckt hat. Hatte ich ja eh schon lange mal vor._

Millicent Bullstrode war aufgetakelt wie immer. Haare hochgesteckt, ihr Gesicht sah aus, als ob sie in ein Stempelkissen gestürzt wäre. Snape seufzte lautlos. _Und das mit der Figur eines Walrosses._

„Nun, Miss Bullstrode?" fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer ohne Einleitung.

„Ja, Professor. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, später im Bereich der magischen Kosmetik und Schönheit zu arbeiten. Zauberer und Hexen legen viel zu wenig Wert auf ihr Äusseres. Ich denke, dass ich da sehr talentiert bin." _Klar, du übst ja auch immer an dir selbst_, dachte Snape sarkastisch. „Und eben, weil es in dieser Richtung nur sehr wenig gute Produkte gibt, werde ich auch sicher sehr viel Erfolg haben. Frau Direktor, wir brauchen nur Sie als Beispiel nehmen." Umbridge versteifte sich merklich. „Wenn jede Hexe es verstünde, sich so herzurichten wie Sie, wäre das Leben doch viel schöner" plapperte Millicent ohne Punkt und Komma mit einschleimendem Lächeln.

Umbridge entspannte sich sichtlich, lächelte, und fuhr sich affektiert durch die Haare. Snape sah sich in seinem Büro um. _Hab ich eigentlich einen Wischmop hier? Ich muss Mr. Filch beauftragen, später dringend mein Büro zu reinigen. Es kann lebensgefährlich sein, während dem Zaubertrankbrauen auszurutschen._

Da Snape anscheinend nicht antworten wollte, sprang Umbridge ein. „Nun, Miss Bullstrode. Danke für das Kompliment. Ich bin da durchaus Ihrer Meinung." Sie warf Snape einen unsicheren Blick zu. Sie bemerkte, wie er seinen Vorrat an Baumschlangenhaut studierte. „Hem, ja, ich denke, dass dann Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst für Sie angebracht wäre." Schnell kritzelte sie wieder etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett.

„Sie können gehen, Miss Bullstrode" schnappte Snape. Er konnte dieses Geschleime nicht mehr ertragen.

Millicent erhob sich, und im Umdrehen wandte sie sich noch einmal an Umbridge. „Ach, Frau Direktor! Ich wollte Sie eh schon die ganze Zeit nach dem Geheimnis Ihrer Schönheit fragen. Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, werde ich Ihre Tipps veröffentlichen. Wir können uns dann über einen Honorarausgleich einigen." Snape lies ein lautes Knurren vernehmen.

Umbridge und Bullstrode schauten zu ihm herüber. „Herr Professor, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Millicent, während Umbridge sah, dass er an eine bestimmte Stelle des Zutatenregals schaute.

„Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass mein Vorrat an rohem Bubotubler-Eiter verschwunden ist" knurrte er mit einem Blick, der einen Zaubertrankkessel aus Platin zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. Umbridge schnappte nach Luft und lief dunkelgrün im Gesicht an. Millicent, die die Launen ihres Hauslehrers nur zu gut kannte, machte das einzig Richtige: Strategischer Rückzug.

Die nächsten beiden waren Crabbe und Goyle. Snape hatte beide zusammen in sein Büro bestellt. _Wieso soll ich zweimal dasselbe Gespräch führen?_

„Hem, hem" räusperte sich Umbridge. „Ich dachte, die Berufsberatungen erfolgen einzeln."

„Dann haben Sie falsch gedacht" erwiderte Snape kalt. Umbridge sah aus, als ob sie eine Ohrfeige vom Riesenkraken bekommen hätte. _Sie kann denken? Ich muss mich mal mit Flitwick über seine These unterhalten._

„Crabbe? Goyle?" fuhr er die beiden mit finsterer Stimme an.

Wie er erwartet hatte, drucksten beide vor sich herum. „Uhm...äähh...tja... ich habe mich mit Gregory schon darüber unterhalten" fing Crabbe an, während Goyle bestätigend nickte, „doch irgendwie sind wir zu nichts gekommen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was wir später mal machen sollen." _Ja, Ihr habt keine Ahnung, davon aber jede Menge._

„Aber meine Lieben, es gibt doch sicher etwas, was ihr später mal machen wollt" sagte Umbridge freundlich zu den beiden. _Dumpfbacke, es muss ‚was ihr später mal machen könnt' heissen. _„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es im Ministerium eine Arbeit für zwei so begabte Jungs wie euch gibt." _Ja, als Türstopper. Halt! Korrektur! Sagte sie gerade ‚zwei begabte Jungs'? Sorry, den Job als Türstopper hat ja offensichtlich sie schon. UND NOCH ETWAS: ICH HASSE ES UNTERBOCHEN ZU WERDEN!_

Snape sah, dass Umbridge als auch Crabbe und Goyle abgelenkt waren in ihrer Diskussion, welche Arbeit die beiden im Ministerium bekommen könnten. _Hmm, mal überlegen. Dort ist der Stapel der Bücher, die ich so gut wie nie brauche. _Er schaute sich weiter um. Snape holte unbemerkt von den anderen seinen Zauberstab heraus, und zielte unter seinem Ellenbogen hindurch auf den Bücherstapel, und murmelte einen Verscheuchezauber.

Der Stapel Bücher fiel mit lautem Knall um. Umbridge sowie die zwei Jungs sahen auf den umgefallenen Stapel. Das oberste Buch fiel jedoch auf eine nahestehende Balkenwaage, deren anderes Ende prompt ruckartig nach oben schoss, und das sich darauf befindliche Gewicht in die Luft schleuderte. Die Blicke aller folgten dem fliegenden Gewicht, und sie sahen, dass es an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Kristallkugel traf. _Wer hat mir eigentlich dieses Ding geschenkt? Sicher Trelawney zu meinem Geburtstag, als sie noch in mich verknallt war._

Durch das Gewicht getroffen sprang die Kristallkugel aus ihrem Fuss, und begann langsam das Regal entlang zu rollen. _Hmm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Regal dort nicht im Wasser liegt. Muss ich mal Filch Bescheid geben._ Die Kugel rollte bis ans Ende des Regals und fiel dort herunter, nur um auf dem darunter befindlichen Tisch ein hohes, dünnes Glas umzuwerfen, welches dort in einer Reihe mit vielen gleichartigen Gläsern stand. Das umgefallene Glas löste jedoch eine Kettenreaktion der anderen Gläser aus.

Snape konnte sehen, wie Umbridges Kopf mit jedem Glas, welches umfiel und das nächste anstiess, jedesmal hoch- und runterzuckte. Das letzte Glas fiel um, und traf dabei den Ausleger der Halterung für den grossen Zaubertrankkessel. Durch das Glas Schwung bekommen, schwingte der Ausleger einmal herum, um mit einem grossen RUMMS an die Wand hinter Umbridges Sessel zu stossen.

BUMM! Umbridge lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden vor ihrem Sessel.

„RAUS!" fuhr er Crabbe und Goyle an. Die Beiden nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand, und kamen sofort der Aufforderung ihres Hauslehrers nach.

Snape schaute zu Umbridge, die noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. _Hinweis an Filch: Ich hatte doch Recht, dass die Halterungen dieses Regals morsch waren. Die Erschütterung durch den grossen Kessel muss für die Halterungen zuviel gewesen sein. Und jetzt muss ich zu allem Überfluss auch ein neues Buchpodest besorgen. Mal schauen, vielleicht kann mir Minerva dieses hier reparieren._

Er ging zu Umbridge hinüber, und hob ein sehr grosses und schweres Buch auf, welches direkt neben ihrem Kopf lag. _‚Zaubertränke – von Salazar Slytherin'_. Snape küsste das Buch. _Danke, Salazar. Auf dich kann man sich immer verlassen._

Gerade als Umbridge, noch immer benommen, erwachte, und sich in ihren Sessel hieven wollte, ging die Tür auf, und Draco Malfoy erschien im Büro.

„Frau Gross-Inquisitorin. Was ist passiert? Ich habe eben Crabbe und Goyle davon reden hören, dass Ihnen etwas zugestossen sei" fragte der Blondschopf mit einem schleimigen Lächeln, während er ihr hochhalf und gleichzeitig die Hand tätschelte. Snape spürte, wie es in seinem Magen zu rumoren begann. Bevor es ihm jedoch hochkam, wies er Malfoy an seinen Platz und setzte sich selbst wieder in seinen Sessel. Er hielt noch immer Salazars Zaubertrankbuch in der Hand und streichelte es fast zärtlich.

„Malfoy, in was für einem Beruf wollen Sie später mal arbeiten?" fragte ihn Snape mit seidiger Stimme. Er ignorierte noch immer geflissentlich, dass Umbridge noch immer einen benommenen Eindruck machte.

„In Keinem, Professor Snape" antwortete Malfoy mit einem überheblichen Grinsen.

„Gut, dann wäre das ja alles..." antwortete Snape, wurde jedoch von Umbridge unterbrochen.

„Hem, hem. Mr. Malfoy, wie meinen Sie das _‚In Keinem'_?" verlangte Umbridge zu wissen, mittlerweile einigermassen wieder bei Sinnen. _Sprouts Idee mit dem Teufelskraut ist wirklich nicht schlecht, aber in Salazars Buch gibt's weitaus interessantere Alternativen. Die Qual der Wahl....Hmm, vielleicht der ‚Vulnero-Trank'. Der zerstört die Körperzellen von Innen nach Aussen. Wenn man nicht schon innerlich verblutet.......,_ überlegte Snape.

„Ganz einfach, Frau Gross-Inquisitorin. Ein Malfoy arbeitet nicht" antwortete Draco überheblich, während er affektiert seine Fingernägel kontrollierte. „Wir Malfoys lassen arbeiten. Es ist unter der Würde eines Mitglieds der sehr alten Familie Malfoy, zu arbeiten, wenn dies von niedriger gestellten Personen erledigt werden kann."

Umbridge lächelte. _Salazar, was für ein Lächeln. Sollte ich jemals gefragt werden, was der gegenteilige Effekt einer Veela ist, werde ich einfach ‚Umbridges Lächeln' antworten._

„Wie ich sehe, Draco, bist du ein intelligenter junger Mann" sagte sie zu Malfoy. „Nutze deine Intelligenz weiter so, und du wirst es weit im Leben schaffen. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Pansy Parkinson war die nächste. Snape hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue. Pansy sagte, dass sie später nicht zu arbeiten bräuchte, da eh schon vor langem eine Ehe zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy von ihren und seinen Eltern arrangiert worden ist. Umbridge lächelte darauf nur, und meinte etwas wie, dass es schön sei, dass es noch immer Menschen gibt, die so viel Wert auf Familie und Abstammung legen. Snape wusste, dass dies von Pansy erstunken und erlogen war. _Ich will gar nicht wissen, wovon die nachts träumt_.

_Jetzt nur noch Zabini. Ob mir die anderen die Sache mit dem Domino-Effekt als Fehlerpunkt anlasten? _grübelte Snape, während er auf Zabini wartete. Er hatte die kleine Slytherin eigentlich recht gerne, was er aber niemandem zeigte, so wie er überhaupt niemandem zeigte, dass er überhaupt jemanden gern haben könnte. Sie war sehr begabt, und vor allem hatte weder sie noch ihre gesamte Familie etwas mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun, noch wollten sie jemals etwas überhaupt mit ihm zu tun haben.

„Nun, Severus, gibt es etwas besonderes über Blaise Zabini zu sagen?" fragte ihn Umbridge mit abwesendem Blick, ihre Gedanken offensichtlich noch immer bei Malfoy.

„Es muss wohl meinem Gedächtnis entfallen sein, dass wir beide auf einer Basis von Vornamen wären, _Frau Direktor_" knurrte er sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an. _Minerva hat was von Dolchen erwähnt. Ich habe noch so einen alten, rostigen Dolch mit ausklappbaren Widerhaken..... _„Wagen Sie es nie wieder, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen!"

Umbridge wollte ihm gerade antworten, als die Tür aufging und Blaise Zabini hereinkam. Sie schluckte die Antwort mit einem Blick, welcher deutlich sagte, dass seine Antwort noch ein Nachspiel haben wird, herunter.

„Miss Zabini. Welchen Beruf möchten Sie später ergreifen?" fragte er seine Schülerin mit einem winzig kleinen Hauch von Freundlichkeit.

„Professor Snape, ich möchte Aurorin werden" antwortete sie respektvoll.

KNALL! Umbridge war (_‚mal wieder'_) das Klemmbrett aus der Hand gefallen. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie niemales erwartet hätte, von einem Slytherinschüler solch einen Berufswunsch zu hören. Snape grinste innerlich süffisant.

„Hem, Liebes. Bist du dir sicher, dass dies der richtige Beruf für dich ist?" fragte Umbridge mit ungläubigen Augen.

„Ja, Frau Direktor. Ich habe alle dafür notwendigen Noten in den verlangten Fächern. Zudem denke ich, dass ich von meiner Person her alle notwendigen Voraussetzungen für diesen Beruf mitbringe" antwortete Blaise, während sie Umbridge mit einem misstrauischem Blick fixierte.

„Hem, die da wären?" lies Umbridge jedoch nicht locker. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass ein Slytherin Auror werden wollte. Verbrecher jagen zählte für sie zur Kategorie _‚niedere Arbeiten'_.

„Ganz einfach, ich arbeite hart an meiner körperlichen Verfassung, und ich traue prinzipiell keinem Menschen. Die zwei wichtigsten Voraussetzung für den Beruf eines Aurors" antwortete Zabini mit fester Stimme.

„Hem, Misstrauen ist eine Voraussetzung, um Auror zu werden?" hakte Umbridge noch einmal nach.

„Nein, Frau Direktor" antwortete Blaise. Umbridge setzte ein siegesgewisses Grinsen auf. „Es ist eine Voraussetzung, um Auror zu _sein_" wischte ihr das Mädchen das Grinsen sofort wieder aus dem Gesicht.

„Frau Direktor" mischte sich Snape auf einmal mit fiesem Grinsen ein. „Kennen Sie Alastor Moody?"

„Hem, ja. Ich habe von ihm gehört. Er soll der beste Auror gewesen sein, den es je gab. Sein Wahlspruch lautete _KONSTANTE WACHSAMKEIT._"

„Alastor Moody war als Auror nur deshalb so erfolgreich, weil er gerissen, listig, ehrgeizig und misstrauisch war. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, welches Haus in Hogwarts diese Eigenschaften zu schätzen weiss."

_Diesen glasigen Blick habe ich das letzte Mal gesehen, als Potter und Black bei einem Saufgelage erwischt wurden,_ freute sich Snape diabolisch. Er wandte sich wieder an Blaise.

„Miss Zabini, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das wäre alles" beendete Snape die Berufsberatung. Fast hätte er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung losgelassen, als Blaise mit einem letzten misstrauischem Blick Richtung Umbridge das Büro verliess.

Snape sah, dass Umbridge noch immer mit verschwommenem Blick auf ihrem Sessel sass. Kurzerhand ging er zu ihr hinüber, zerrte sie an einem Arm aus dem Sessel und schob sie vor die Tür seines Büros. Er verschloss seine Bürotür, und ging Richtung grosse Halle, Umbridge hinter sich lassend.

-------------

Am folgenden Wochenende konnte man vier sturzbetrunkene Hogwartslehrer im Eberkopf zusammen Feuerwhiskey trinken sehen.

„Severus, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du so starke Nerven hast" wandte sich Minerva lallend an ihn.

„In der Tat... HICKS..., Professor Snape" stimmte Flitwick mit glasigem Blick bei.

„Ja, Sevielein, und vielen Dank nochmal, dass du den Wettgewinn hier für uns vier spendiert hast" hauchte ihm Sprout ins Ohr, halb in seinen Armen liegend...............

The End

-----------------

A/N: OK. Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es folgendes zu sagen: Ich habe mir echt den Kopf zerbrochen, wie ich die Slytherins _humorvoll_ durch die Berufsberatung bringe. Dem standen mehrere Dinge im Weg.

1. Snapes Charakter. Ich halte Snape für jemanden, der nicht einmal die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses mag. Snape mag nur eins: Begabung und einen scharfen Verstand. Demzufolge musste ich ihn auch über seine eigenen Schüler lästern lassen.  
2. Die Schüler von Slytherin. Mal ehrlich: Welchen Beruf könnten denn die zwei Hohlköpfe Crabbe und Goyle schon annehmen? Malfoy und Nott als Todesser-Kinder machten es auch nicht leichter.  
3. Umbridge. Sie mag ja die Slytherins. Deswegen konnte ich sie nicht auf den Schülern oder auf Snape herumhacken lassen.

Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr mit diesem Kapitel viel Spass hattet.

Allgemeiner Hinweis zu der Geschichte: Ich habe, bis auf das Gryffindor-Kapitel, welches ja nicht von mir ist, mich bemüht, möglichst realistische Berufswünsche als auch Verhaltensweisen der Schüler sowie auch Lehrer zu beschreiben.

Die Huffs als harte, ehrliche und gerechte Arbeiter.

Die Ravs als die Wissenschaftler und Intelligenzbestien ( -- Den Begriff bitte nicht böse nehmen. Ihr wisst was ich meine).

Die Slys als ehrgeizige, gerissene, misstrauisch oder eingebildete Snobs.

Ich hoffe, ich habe meinen Job gut gemacht. Jegliche Kritik, positiv als auch negativ, ist jederzeit willkommen.

P.S.: Mir ist kein besserer Schluss eingefallen, um aufzulösen, wer die Wette gewonnen hatte, seid also gnädig.


End file.
